en l'homme l'existence précède l'essence
by numb22z
Summary: une nuit, le début d’un grand moment de leur existence…… slash jack & daniel


_**En l'homme l'existence précède l'essence**_

Auteur : dd

Date de création : mercredi 31 août 2005.

Genre : slash jack/daniel, un peu d'aventure mais rien qu'un peu….

Saison: pendant la saison 7, pk ? paske Daniel est un perso régulier (donc pas la s6), hammond est encore le général et que j'adore la s7……

Résumé : une nuit, le début d'un grand moment de leur existence……

Disclaimer : je suis en pour parler avec la mgm, je sens que je vais bientôt être l'heureuse propriétaire de mes persos préférés.

Note de l'auteur : -je pense que l'inspiration est inépuisable…..

-je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire du slash, c'est ma nouvelle obsession…

Bonne lecture

La nuit était tombée sur Colorado springs. Jack était là, assis dans sa voiture scrutant la maison de Daniel. IL n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'aller chez lui, mais ce soir il était bien déterminé à « sauter le grand pas ». Il voyait l'ombre de Daniel à travers les rideaux du salon. Il devait sûrement être encore en train de traduire un texte ancien ou d'examiner un artefact…. Jack prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa voiture, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison de Daniel, il pensa une fraction de secondes à faire demi tour mais cette idée disparut d'elle même. Il se tenait sur le perron et sonna, il vit la silhouette de Daniel se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et il ouvrit.

Daniel : Jack ! que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir si tard alors que vous devriez dormir pour ne pas être en retard au briefing de demain !

Jack : de toute façon je l'aurais été quand même, vous me connaissez, j'adore faire attendre mes supérieurs, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi donc je leur suis INDISPENSABLE…

Daniel : mais au fait pourquoi j'ai droit à une visite aussi tardive, y'a un problème à la base !

Jack : non non, rassurez vous… Je peux entrer ?

Daniel : bien sûr, venez Jack et faites comme chez vous…(se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le genre de phrase à dire à jack).

Un long silence s'installa tandis que Jack admirait de ses yeux « pétillants » le sublime intérieur de la maison de Daniel, il ne le savait pas aussi bon connaisseur en matière d'art, parce que comparé à son bureau, le changement était radical…. Il commençait même à se demander qu'elle était la vraie personnalité du Dr Jackson.

Jack ( après s'être rendu compte de son moment de divagation pour rompre le silence) : alors qu'est que vous nous faites de beau ce soir Daniel, un tatare sauce goauld's, un artefact grillé ?

Daniel : hummmm très drôle Jack, votre sens de la répartis s'améliore de jour en jour à ce que je vois…….. non j'étais en train de déchiffrer un ancien dialecte goauld's que sg12 avait ramener de P4X…….

Jack :…….STOP Daniel, en fait je m'en contrefiche pas mal !

Daniel : c'est vrai ça me semblait bizarre que vous vous intéressiez à ça mais un miracle est toujours possible……..

Jack : Gardez votre salive pour expliquer vos théories à la noix plutôt ! euhhhhh excusez moi Daniel, je en voulais pas dire ça, vous savez comment que je suis, quand je commence ce genre de truc, rien ne m'arrête…..

Daniel : mais vous m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous étiez venu ? parce que moi j'ai du boulot et pas qu'un peu !

Jack : oui en fait ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez « délicat »….. on peut aller dans votre salon ? promis je ne mettrais pas de bazar dans vos recherches……..(rire)

Daniel alla dans son salon suivi de Jack qui semblait déjà anxieux à l'idée de tout lui avouer. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et là Jack commença à se sentir mal à l'aise mais il devait le faire, sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne, et Daniel eut un petit sursaut de surprise….

Daniel : mais Jack, que vous arrive t-il ? qu'est ce que…..

Jack : chutttttt !

Daniel : ………..

Jack : j'ai depuis très très longtemps quelque chose à vous avouer, vous verrez plus tard que pour moi ce moment n'aura pas été très facile à surmonter, mais il le faut, parce que ce sentiment m'obsède, je ne pense plus qu'à ça et pour que je puisse continuer à vivre je dois vous le dire. En fait, depuis le jour où je vous est rencontré, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que je vous trouvais unique, c'était la première fois que je ressentais cela. Ça m'a pas mal troublé au départ mais avec le temps et toutes nos missions j'ai su que ce que je ressentais pour vous dépassait de loin le stade de l'amitié……je sais que sûrement vous ne ressentez pas la même chose pour moi et j'en serais étonné mais je vous en prie ne le dites jamais à personne, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était, je sais que cela va être très très dur pour moi mais j'essayerais de surmonter cela, et même de changer d'équipe si cela vous dérang…..

Daniel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il lui mit un doigt devant la bouche comme pour lui dire doucement un « chut » et il l'embrassa tout simplement pour lui exprimer sa joie face à cette déclaration si belle, il en avait les larmes aux yeux……….

Ce moment d'intimité partagé dura toute la nuit pour le plus grand bonheur des deux……

Le lendemain, salle de briefing du sgc.

Hammond attendait l'arrivée des membres de l'équipe sg1. Daniel et Sam ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre…. Hammond leur expliqua que Teal'c était partit rendre visite à son fils. Donc il ne serait pas présent pour la prochaine mission….

Jack arriva comme à son habitude avec le quart d'heure de retard quotidien. Il salua le général, fit un sourire à Sam et croisant le regard de Daniel, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière. Il s'installa juste en face de Sam pour éviter de croiser le regard de Daniel, tellement il en était embarrassé.

Hammond : bon pour votre prochaine mission, vous irez sur P7X362, vous irez visiter le temple qui s'y trouve, il m'a l'air très intéressant pour vous Daniel tandis que Sam vous irez voir le lac au bord du temple, sg4 à remarqué une importante source d'énergie aux abords de celui-ci.

Jack : et moi alors, j'irais faire des ricochets pendant ce temps là ?

Sam : vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous amuser, il y a une sorte de bac à sable géant sur cette planète, les pâtés de sable ça vous connaît !

Sam fut très étonnée, il n'avait pas répondu par un de ses sourires habituels ou par une quelconque réplique écrasante comme à son habitude…elle se demandait qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui aujourd'hui.

Daniel (pour mettre fin au silence qui régnait dans la salle) : serait-il possible que Jack m'aide pour mon exploration du temple parce que je ne sais pas si à moi tout seul j'y arriverais, d'après les plans que l'on a, il ferait plus de 4000m².

Jack eu l'air surpris de cette demande et manqua de tomber de son fauteuil.

Hammond : sans aucun problème, si Jack n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Apparemment, il est très enthousiaste !

Jack : mais vous avez tout à fait raison mon général, je serais enchanté d'aider notre cher Daniel dans sa « visite hautement culturelle ». (à prendre sur le ton de l'ironie).

Jack croisa le regard de Daniel, l'air de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête…. Daniel esquissa un sourire, l'air tout heureux de son coup et Sam se demandait bien qu'est ce qui pouvait se passer entre ces deux-là, elle se dit que Daniel avait encore une fois juste envie de taquiner Jack……

Hammond : vous partez dans 1h, préparez vous et bonne chance !

Sam & Jack : oui mon général !

Vestiaire du sgc. 

Jack était en train de préparer ses effets personnels pour la mission à venir quand Daniel entra dans le vestiaire.

Jack : mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ça pendant le briefing, Daniel ?

Daniel : quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ! je t'ai vu, tu étais littéralement fou de joie, ne le cache pas, je suis sûre que Sam se doute de quelque chose maintenant.

Jack : ahhhh bah bravo, et moi comment que je vais tenir durant la mission avec seulement toi et Sam, elle va tout découvrir je le sens…

Daniel : mais non tu verras, pendant qu'elle sera au bord du lac, nous nous serons dans le temple, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Jack : bon on va bientôt devoir partir…..je te retrouve tout à l'heure….

Jack lance un petit bisou à Daniel en passant à côté de lui pour sortir du vestiaire.

Et dit : désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'était plus fort que moi……..

Salle de la stargate. 

Hammond : ….et surtout bonne chance !

Jack : mais de rien mon général et pas trop de fiesta à la base pendant mon absence !

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette blague totalement nulle, il en eu honte d'ailleurs….

Sur P4X362. 

Arrivés sur la planète Jack ordonna de se séparer pour commencer directement la mission, Sam partit en direction du lac tandis que lui et Daniel se dirigèrent vers le temple.

Pendant le chemin qui menait jusqu'au temple, Jack et Daniel ne purent s'empêcher de se dévorer des yeux toutes les dix secondes, l'attraction qui les liait était vraiment forte…..Ils se racontaient des anecdotes sans aucune vraie importance pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de l'autre….

Après être entré dans le temple, ils commencèrent à explorer les galeries, Daniel en trouva une qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres, il décida de mieux l'analyser et demanda à Jack de venir l'aide dans son travail mais au bout d'un laps de temps très court, la passion reprit le dessus et lorsque par inadvertance la main de Daniel frôla celle de Jack, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent tout de suite qu'il ne pouvaient pas lutter contre ça……. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, un moment qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais, c'en était certain…..

Et c'est le moment que Sam eu décidé pour apparaître aux des deux amoureux…. Elle fut choquée et s'enfui en courant pour aller se cacher car elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir, ces deux meilleurs amis là devant elle, s'embrassant, elle qui pensait depuis toujours que son colonel avait un penchant pour elle.

Jack et Daniel décidèrent de la rejoindre pour tout lui expliquer. Ils se trouvaient gênés de devoir faire face à leur amour tenu secret jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils la trouvèrent assise sur les marches devant la stargate, elle pleurait visiblement, Jack et Daniel en était attristés au plus haut point…..Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, elle leva la tête, les regarda dans le blanc des yeux chacun leur tour et compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lutter face à Daniel pour obtenir l'amour de Jack.

Ils lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire depuis son commencement et elle comprit que Jack ne serait plus jamais aussi heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que Daniel….

Ils décidèrent tous les trois de rentrer à la base mais ils reviendraient plus tard finir l'exploration de cette planète.

Retour à la base.

Ils descendirent tous trois la passerelle devant la stargate, et furent accueillis par le général Hammond qui leur demanda pourquoi ils avaient écourté la mission.

Jack répondit simplement que : « il pleuvait »………..

FIN


End file.
